Blood Doesn't Bind
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Caroline connects with one of the elderly while interning at the nursing home, but the woman passes away. Confused and conflicted, Caroline's life turns upside down when she gets a call. It turns out that Elsa Mikaelson has left her fortune to Caroline, but Elsa's family isn't going to go down without a fight though...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am back with a three-shot! This idea came to me when I volunteered at a nursing home for a couple of hours and I wanted to push this idea away, but I simply couldn't! I don't think there are any klaroline fanfics that are like this, so I hope you guys will enjoy it!

Title: Blood Doesn't Bind

Summary: Caroline connects with one of the elderly while interning at the nursing home, but the woman passes away. Confused and conflicted, Caroline's life turns upside down when she gets a call. It turns out that Elsa Mikaelson has left her fortune to Caroline. Elsa's family isn't going to go down without a fight though...

I would like to thank Cindy and Peggy for being awesome beta's and I would also like to thank Cindy again for the cover that she made for me :)

* * *

Caroline Forbes walked into the nursing home. She disliked hospitals for the same reason she loathed nursing homes; the atmosphere was sickening and the mood depressing. To see people dying and old people just awaiting death was despairing beyond belief. She was volunteering at a nursing home for the next couple of weeks and she longed for the last day. The blonde knew that this was the beginning of her internship, but she feared her experience there would turn her into somebody that wasn't as bubbly.

Dealing with loss was not one of her strong suits. She knew that because she had experienced it.

"Caroline, welcome to The Daisy View Nursing Home!" The receptionist, Jenna, said as she smiled at the blonde brightly. Jenna was Elena's and Katherine's aunt, and the both of them were Caroline's best friends. Jenna was an auburn with jade green eyes. She was of average height and she had a kind smile.

"Thanks Jen, as you know I'm here to start my internship…" She trailed off.

"Yes, I do." She replied with a beaming smile.

"Should we be more formal?" Caroline asked in a low voice as she looked around the lobby cautiously.

"I guess." Jenna commented lightly and shrugged.

"Okay," Caroline laughed.

"Very well, we already have all of your medical history and you're clear to work here because you have all of the shots that are necessary and you're healthy, but before I can allow you to start this internship, we're going to have to get you an I.D. card."

"Okay, that sounds good. Thank you, Ms. Sommers." Caroline smiled.

"You are most welcome!" Jenna replied. The two shared a smile. "Please, do follow me."

Caroline followed Jenna to the elevator and they rode on it with a comfortable silence between them. When they reached the basement, Jenna led Caroline to security and they got her I.D.

"I've got to get back to the desk. I'm going to leave you with Pearl, and she'll explain everything." Jenna informed her.

"Okay, thank you so much for helping me out." The blonde thanked her. Jenna waved over a brunnette and excused herself with a wave to Caroline.

"Hi, Caroline. Jenna told me that you're one of the new volunteers. It's nice to have you here." Pearl greeted pleasantly. "I'm Pearl. Interrupt me whenever there's a question in mind during the tour."

Pearl led Caroline to the second floor. She showed a common area, which served as a place for the seniors to have community activities. There was a swimming pool, a few lounge chairs, a television, and a small refrigerator. It was the beginning of February and so it was too cold for the elderly to go swimming in the pool that was located in the backyard. The nursing home was located in Long Island, near Long Beach to be exact. The next room had the exercising equipment and a couple of dumbbells. Some people were exercising with help from the employees. The gym was big and had many different types of machines.

"Bingo's starting in a few minutes. I normally run it. Do you mind if we finish this tour after it?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, of course." Caroline nodded. "I was wondering… Can I maybe accompany you to the room that the bingo game will be held in?"

"Sure! I can always use a volunteer to help the elderly that have lost their vision or are hearing impaired." Pearl told her.

"Wonderful!" The blonde beamed. "Thank you."

Pearl nodded and the two left the gym. Once they were in the game room, Caroline smiled when she spotted some of the elderly already sitting there with the bingo cards in front of them.

"Most are kind and considerate, but then there are some that are just bitter… I recommend staying away from them, especially if you're new."

"Who's the bitter?" Caroline asked as her eyes traveled across the game room.

Some of the old women were talking to one another laughing together, while some of the men were watching the football game on the television.

"Well, the most bitter is probably Elsa Mikaelson. She's the woman that's sitting all the way in the back..." she trailed off as she pointed towards the direction.

Caroline spotted Elsa and she looked over at Pearl with confusion in her bright blue eyes.

"She looks so sweet though…" The blonde said in a pleasant tone.

"She used to be sweet when her husband was still around… Her husband passed away, and she's still grieving over it." Pearl said with a gloomy sigh.

"Can I go meet..." Caroline started, but Pearl quickly stopped her with her voice.

"I wouldn't advise it. She'll shoo you away and call you incompetent." Pearl suggested sternly. Caroline took a step in Elsa's direction. Pearl held up a hand. "Caroline, trust me on this one—I don't normally give volunteers any breaks, but I'll let you in on a little secret: she's nasty to volunteers. If she wants help, she seeks it out from people. If not, leave her be."

"Okay," the blonde sighed in defeat.

Pearl nodded before she excused herself. She had to go and get the prizes that the elderly would receive if they won the bingo game.

When Pearl was out of sight, Caroline smiled at the rest of the elderly and put her hands behind her back. She eyed Elsa and huffed. She simply couldn't walk away without at least trying to connect with the grieving elderly woman. She needed to at least try making the woman's acquaintance.

Caroline walked over to Elsa confidently and brought a chair to sit by Elsa. She could feel Elsa's eyes on her and took a deep breath. She turned to the older woman with a big smile on her face. "Hi!"

"You're a new face." The woman commented dryly with a crisp British accent as she eyed Caroline. Caroline shifted in her seat and gazed down at her hands.

"I am." Caroline informed her with a little less brightness.

Elsa had stormy blue-green eyes and she wore no makeup. Her hair was as white as the snow that was currently on the street, with sad eyes that portrayed a woman abandoned, and a stance of a bitter woman ready to snap at anyone.

"Young lady, please leave me be. I have no wish for your company." She said irritably.

"One round of bingo and then I'll be gone?" Caroline inquired hopefully.

"Listen, child… I don't know why you're here or what it is you want from me, but you aren't going to get anything. I am sure darling Pearl has filled you in on why I'm such a bitter old lady, so if you know what is best for you, I recommend you run along and start a conversation with one of the others…"

"Ma'am, I don't want anything from you. I want to get to know you. You remind me of my late-grandmother…"

"Do forgive me for this, child." Elsa whispered before she started shouting and crying. Her hands were all over the place and she was stomping on the floor. Caroline jumped out of the chair and she backed away immediately as she felt fear course through her veins. She didn't think that the elderly woman would react in such away.

"Caroline! I told you to not approach her!" Pearl shouted as two nurses helped Elsa up. Elsa shot Caroline a look before she allowed the nurses to take her away from the game room.

The twenty year old placed her hand on her heart as she backed away into the chair that Elsa just vacated.

Pearl sat down beside her and she looked into Caroline's bright blue eyes.

"I told you. Why didn't you listen?" The middle-aged woman questioned.

"I—I'm sorry… I didn't think that she would react in such a way… Our conversation started out fine, but then she began screaming."

"That's what she does, Caroline. She throws a tantrum when one of the employees or patients try to get close to her. It's just how she is…" Pearl breathed a heavy sigh.

"Doesn't she have any other family to come visit her? "

"She has a son and six grandchildren, but they never visit her. It's like she doesn't even exist."

"That's horrible…" Caroline said sympathetically as she replayed what had happened moments ago in her mind.

"We can't do much. We tried contacting her son, but he doesn't want anything to do with her."

"And her grandchildren? Aren't they the least bit curious as to how their grandmother is feeling?"

"They might be, but even then… I have a feeling that Elsa's son has forbid them from visiting her or maybe they just don't care about her." Pearl sighed and shrugged defeatedly. Her tone suggested that the nursing home had been fighting with the family for visitation many times.

"Why would he do that to his own mother? She brought him into this world… it's so disrespectful of him."

Pearl nodded in agreement before she sighed and reached for the bingo cards.

"I have to start the game, think you can maybe go around the room and see if the elderly need your help?"

"Yeah, okay… I'm really sorry." She apologized.

"It isn't your fault and I'm sure that you aren't the last person that will try to have Elsa open up. Trust me; the nurses are always ready to intervene when Elsa starts her tantrum." Pearl told her.

Caroline nodded before a small smile crept onto her lips. She began to walk around the room and she sat down beside a man that was wearing a hearing aid.

"Hello, sir." The blonde smiled as she raised her voice a notch.

"Hello, darling." He replied as he turned up his hearing aid.

"Are you ready to play bingo?" Caroline questioned.

"I am," he smiled. "Will you be helping me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please call me Benjamin." He smiled. "And please accept my apology on Elsa's behalf…" He added as he remembered what happened just a couple of minutes ago.

"Oh, it's okay… I shouldn't have stuck my nose into something that wasn't about me." Caroline shrugged.

"No, really… After Thomas died, it hit Elsa hard, and now, she acts as if she is okay with being alone, but… she needs people in her life. Elsa lashes out to people who try to become friendly with her. She's pushing everyone away, just like Thomas when he and his son blew up at each other."

"Huh… That—"

"Sucks," he finished for her as a chuckle escaped his throat.

Caroline nodded in agreement and Pearl began the bingo game.

* * *

Once Caroline was done for the day, she drove home with one thought in mind. She had to get Elsa to open up to her because she knew just how difficult it was to shield an individual's feelings.

As she entered the apartment that she shared with her three friends, she heard them in the living room watching the latest episode of The Bachelor.

"How was your first day?" Bonnie asked as she moved over and motioned for the blonde to take a seat beside her. Bonnie had tanned skin and green eyes. Her brown hair had a bob hairstyle.

"It was fine." Caroline replied as she shrugged and rested her head on the pillow.

"Are you sure about that?" Elena questioned as she muted the commercials that were currently on.

"Yeah… I just had one little incident…" She began as she remembered Elsa's little show.

"Your first day and there was already an incident? Come on, Care… You're not supposed to have any incidents." Katherine said as she eyed the blonde. Elena and Katherine were identical twins and the two looked exactly. Except, Katherine had curly hair and Elena's was straight.

"It would be nice if you would support me, Kitty Kat." Caroline said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am supporting you, Care Bear." The curly-haired brunette shrugged.

"Ignore her… Katherine is feeling rather bored at the moment because Mason just dumped her." Elena told the blonde.

"No way!" Caroline cried out as she looked over at Katherine. Katherine shrugged before she changed the subject.

"So, what was this incident exactly?" She wondered.

"Well, there's a patient... Her name is Elsa and one of the aides at the nursing home warned me that this elderly woman likes to be left alone, but I didn't heed her warning."

"Oh, don't tell me that elderly woman peed on you…" Katherine started as she scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Kat, seriously!?" Elena cried out and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Really?!" Caroline groaned as she put her face in her hands.

"Was I wrong to assume that? I mean you are interning at a nursing home with old people and we all know—when people get old, they start acting like babies and babies do pee in their diapers…" Katherine muttered and raised her shoulders in a shrug.

"Elsa did not pee on anyone! But, her tantrum was bad. I could've been fired if this was a paid job." She answered she recalled the events of the day.

"What did you do?" Bonnie questioned as she waited for her best friend to reply. The twins waited for Caroline's reply. Caroline sighed.

"Like I said, I got a warning. But, I wanted to… try, at least, to introduce myself. Pearl, one of the head nurses, told me that Elsa doesn't like socializing. She was fine when we started talking, but she got worked up. Before I knew it, she was having a fit…. she was yelling, moving all over the place… and the nurses had to help her calm down. I don't know how the other patients didn't have heart attacks from all of Elsa's screaming."

"Is everything alright up here with Elsa?" Elena questioned as she pointed at her head.

"Other than old age, she's perfectly fine… Pearl told me that after she lost her husband, Elsa became anti-social and has scared people away ever since," The blonde answered.

"Peeing might've been less of a hassle," Katherine chimed in as she shrugged and reached for her glass of red vino. Caroline shot the curly-haired brunette a glare and she sighed heavily.

"Ladies, what am I supposed to do? I hate it when people don't like me." Caroline said as a frown crept onto her lips.

"Do you want my opinion?" Katherine asked.

"No," the three girls said in unison and Katherine put her hand to her heart in mock pain.

"Well, too bad… you're getting it." She shrugged. "Just do your best… Be honest with her and tell her how you truly feel… and remember that it's just one internship."

"Even if I would try and do that, she wouldn't let me get a word out before she threw her tantrum."

"You're gifted, Care. You can make a person want to listen."

"You're right…" She sighed.

"Of course I am. I'm the most intelligent one here, after all." Katherine beamed.

"Sure you are, Kat." Elena said with a shake of her head and the four girls burst out laughing before they focused their attention on the newest episode of The Bachelor.

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson entered his apartment with his phone in hand. He was exhausted after the long day at court. He was in charge of the Mikaelson Firm now that Elijah was out and about doing business in London.

He dropped his phone on the desk and shook out of his black pea coat.

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair as he walked over to the cabinet that had the tumblers filled with bourbon. He poured the amber liquid into a glass and plopped down on the couch. He rested his head on the pillow and put his feet on the coffee table.

Once he downed the contents in the glass, he stood up and walked into his bedroom. As he was removing his clothing, he sighed heavily and shook the plaguing thoughts out of his head. He put on a pair of gray sweatpants and a white v-neck.

He needed to relieve his stress. There was one thing to do. He walked into his drawing room, which served as an art studio. As he sat down, he stared at the blank canvas. He closed his eyes and let an idea form. When it did, he began to paint. He smiled at the canvas as his image came to life. He smiled proudly at one of his best portraits.

When the portrait was done, he looked at it with satisfaction. It was a portrait of his grandmother, Elsa Mikaelson. Even though he hadn't seen her in years, Klaus remembered her face vividly. Once his pride wore off, the longing for his grandmother crept in. His family hadn't seen her in years, thanks to his father's deceitful maneuvers to get his grandmother out of the family's reach.

Sighing, he placed the palette on the table and grabbed a towel. He wiped his hands and left the drawing room. Klaus knew what he had to do. He had to find his grandmother.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline rolled out of bed with an idea in mind.

She figured out what she wanted to say to Elsa. Regardless of her misgivings about hurting the older woman's feelings, Caroline needed to say her opinion. Bluntness was part of her nature.

She got dressed quickly and then went into the kitchen. Bonnie and Elena were already in class, but Katherine was still at home.

"What are you smiling about?" Katherine questioned as she poured herself a shot of peach-flavored tequila.

"Doesn't matter." Caroline shrugged as she poured herself a tall glass of orange juice. "But, why are we starting the drinking party for one so early?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Katherine responded. She downed another shot and cringed as the liquor seared her throat.

"This isn't about Mason, is it?" Caroline asked with a concerned frown.

"Mason, Shmasin... He was the worst ever anyway." Katherine shrugged.

"Then why aren't you celebrating your single status?"

"I am! That's what thetasty tequila is for." Katherine reassured her. Caroline furrowed her eyebrows at Katherine and shook her head.

"Don't make me lock the liquor away."

"Okay, mom." Katherine mocked as she threw her head back and downed the tequila with one gulp.

"I'm serious!" Caroline warned her.

"Care, I'll be fine. Go to your internship. Maybe Elsa will give you a chance." She shrugged easily as she uncapped the bottle. The blonde took the bottle away from Katherine and eyed her warily.

"You're going to be late for work." Caroline warned Katherine.

"Work? Please... Waiting on rich people is hardly a job."

"They give you good tips, don't they?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah, yeah." Katherine nodded as she got out of the chair and left the blonde to her own devices.

Caroline laughed once she was alone and she shook her head at Katherine. She looked at the clock and quickly darted out of the apartment.

When Caroline arrived at the nursing home, she immediately asked Jenna about where Elsa's room was located.

"Caroline... Pearl told me about what happened yesterday. I doubt you want a repeat." Jenna informed her.

"I just want to make amends. I don't want her to think that I came on too strong… or that I meant for yesterday to happen." Caroline whispered.

"Caroline..." Jenna said as her voice drifted off.

"Please?" She begged the woman.

"Fine, but if Elsa causes a scene, it's on you. Not me." Jenna warned her.

"I know." Caroline beamed at her. "Now what room is she in?"

"305." Jenna informed her.

"Thank you, Jenna. It really means a lot considering I'm new here..."

"Well, I guess there are some perks when you're friends with my nieces." She shrugged.

Caroline nodded before she excused herself. Caroline found the room on the third floor easily, and discreetly waited for the nurses to leave. When they did, Caroline quietly entered the room.

"Mrs. Mikaelson... Before you start yelling, please do allow me to say something..." Caroline started.

"What can you possibly say?" Elsa questioned as she readied herself.

"I get that you're mourning the loss of your husband and I am sorry for that, but pushing people away isn't the answer. I don't want anything from you..." She told her. "Actually, I do want something. I want your friendship."

"I don't need any friends." Elsa spat at her.

"Please, I'm just trying to help. Being alone isn't easy." Caroline told her before she turned away from the elderly woman and made her way towards the door.

"Wait..." Elsa whispered, her voice sounded defeated and tired. Caroline swiveled around and she looked into the woman's eyes.

"Yes, I push people away. I don't want to get hurt anymore." Elsa explained. "But what do you expect? The man I gave birth to refused to attend his own father's funeral. How can a mother bear that? So, please, leave me be."

"Elsa… Please, let me help you... I don't want anything from you. I just want you to be happy."

"Why? You don't even bloody know me." Caroline reasoned. "No one deserves to be alone, even if you deliberately push people away."

"But I am alone..." Elsa told her.

"Not anymore." The blonde replied as she smiled at the elderly woman. A small smile crept onto Elsa's face and she nodded slowly.

"I'm going to be here for the next two weeks and I'll visit you everyday after my internship is over." Caroline told her. "You deserve more, Elsa, and I won't let you down."

"Thank you...?" Elsa started, but realized that she didn't even know the girl's name.

"Caroline," she smiled before she excused herself and left the room.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked it even though there was a lack of Klaroline. I personally loved writing Caroline with Elsa and I hope ya'll did too!

Chapter 2 is already done and it is getting beta'd by my loves, so that should be up soon! I have also started on the last part and I think it's turning out pretty good :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with the second part of this three-shot :D I am 1400 words into the third and final part and I hope to have it done soon.

I would like to thank Peggy for being an awesome beta! I really appreciate it :) I would like to thank Cindy for the cover as well.

I was blown away by the response considering that there hasn't been any klaroline time and I love that you lovelies are enjoying the relationship between Caroline and Elsa.

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline's internship flew by. Caroline and Elsa had grown close the past two weeks, because after their first conversation, Elsa started opening up to Caroline. They grew closer with each word said between them. Suffice to say, Pearl and Jenna were surprised when Caroline told them that Elsa was talking. Pearl was stunned that Caroline was actually learning information about Elsa.

As the blonde was walking the halls of the nursing home, she realized that Elsa was sitting in the game room and talking to Benjamin. Smiling, Caroline leaned against the door frame and looked over at them.

Elsa felt a pair of eyes on her and she looked up quickly.

"Caroline, darling." She said as she smiled at her and motioned for her to come into the game room. Caroline smiled back and she entered the game room. She pulled up a chair and sat down beside Elsa.

Caroline said hello to the elderly man and he smiled back at her.

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked Elsa.

"I'm fine, child…" She reassured her.

"Are you sure about that? Pearl told me that you were having trouble breathing and woke up in the middle of the night," Caroline responded with concern in her voice.

"Darling, I'm okay. Don't you worry your pretty little head about me. I'm completely fine." She informed her as she raised her eyebrow at the blonde.

"Alright…" Caroline sighed.

"Mr. Oliver… You have an appointment with the cardiologist." A young nurse said as she entered the game room with a nod to Caroline and the two elderly people.

"Ah, yes! I completely forgot. Thank you so much for reminding me, Angela." Benjamin said before he looked over at Caroline and Elsa and said goodbye to them.

Once the two were alone, Caroline rested her head on the table and Elsa put her hand on the blonde's head.

"I think the better question is if you're fine." Elsa retorted as she noticed the bags under Caroline's eyes. Caroline nodded and she smiled at the woman.

"I'm fine… School's just been difficult." She sighed heavily as she thought about the anatomy and physiology exam that she had coming up in a couple of days.

"You'll do fine, Caroline. Trust me." Elsa reassured her as she smiled at her.

"Elsa...?" Caroline started.

"I know that today it's your last day here and I completely understand if you do not want to come back just to see such an old lady like me." She said as she reached for her purse and took out a small jewelry box. Caroline looked away from the elderly woman before she could see the jewelry box and she sighed heavily.

"I am going to be here everyday." Caroline reassured her as she turned to her and praised her with one of her signature smiles.

Elsa tilted her head a little to the side and straightened her neck before she could hurt it.

"I remember the burdens of university, and I don't want you to overstress yourself. You don't need to come here everyday, dear," Elsa scolded her affectionately. Caroline laughed and she nodded.

"You've become family, Elsa. How couldn't I come to see you everyday?" She confessed as memories of her youth surfaced in her mind.

Her childhood had been filled with love and tenderness. Her parents were affectionate and loving, and she had felt safe. But, Caroline's brother, Adam, had been eight when a drunk driver hit him. Adam had been riding around the neighborhood with his bike. When they'd lost him, everything went to hell. Her parents couldn't handle the pressure of their grief and Caroline's family tore itself apart. Eventually, Caroline's parents, Liz and Bill, separated. Liz engrossed herself in her work. Caroline was just apart of the decorations for the sheriff of Mystic Falls.

"You've humbled me, dear." Elsa smiled as she placed the jewelry box on the table.

"Elsa…" Caroline began when she noticed the jewelry box.

"It's a gift for you, darling. I won't take no for an answer." She told her.

"Elsa, please… Your friendship is the only thing I want," Caroline responded hastily.

"Caroline, open the bloody jewelry box and make the poor old lady that is sitting beside you happy." Elsa ordered.

"Elsa…" Caroline said as she furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"Don't you dare make me throw another tantrum. People just stopped calling me Psycho Elsa, and I would like to keep it that way," Elsa responded promptly.

"But-"

"No, buts. Open it now." Caroline looked over at Elsa and she crossed her arms over her chest and made no move to pick up the jewelry box. Elsa opened her mouth and a soft cry escaped her lips before the blonde picked up the jewelry box.

"Fine, I'll open it, but I am not taking it." Caroline warned Elsa. Elsa shut her mouth and Caroline opened the jewelry box. Inside was a necklace that had a heart-shaped locked in the center. Caroline tilted her head at the woman and Elsa urged her to open up the locket. Caroline did just that and her jaw dropped slightly when she saw what was inside the locket.

It was a picture of her sitting with her little brother at the park and the both of them were smiling. Adam and Caroline shared the same eyes, and his cute smile made Caroline's heart clench. His brown hair, that he got from Bill, and her blonde hair went well together in the small photo. Adam had bright blue eyes that matched Caroline's and he had the cutest smile in the world. Moisture built up in her eyes.

"Wait, you're not going to cry all over me, are you?" Elsa questioned as she looked the younger girl over.

"Elsa… You didn't have to do this." Caroline told her. "And how in the world did you get a picture of me and my brother?"

"You forgot them when you ran out to meet your friends after you finished showing them to me." Elsa smiled mischievously at her.

"But I came back for them the next day," Caroline countered.

"I can do a lot in twenty four hours, darling." Elsa shrugged as she motioned for Caroline to clasp the necklace around her neck. Caroline shook her head and she put the locket back in the jewelry box.

"I can't take it." She sighed.

"Why not?"

"I just can't." Caroline shrugged.

"Caroline, I want you take it, so please don't make this any more difficult than it has to be."

At that moment, Caroline broke down and she began to sob hysterically as the memories of how her life used to be flashed through her mind.

"Oh, darling…" Elsa sighed sadly as she stood up and wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

Caroline hugged the elderly woman back and she sniffled into her baby blue sweater. Elsa ran her fingers down Caroline's blonde hair and she mumbled a lullaby that she used to sing to her grandson, Klaus. Klaus was always the one that cried the most, but he would immediately stop when both she and her husband would sing the lullaby to him.

The blonde's cries were replaced with whimpers and she stopped eventually. As she looked up at Elsa, Elsa realized that her blue eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were tear-streaked.

The elderly woman threw Caroline a small smile and she reached for the necklace. Caroline wanted to stop her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't know why…

Elsa moved the blonde's hair to the side and she clasped the necklace around the younger woman's neck.

Caroline felt the heaviness of the locket on her skin and she shivered slightly before she looked up at her.

"Thank you," she whispered as she placed a finger on the locket.

"Don't thank me, my dear. I just want you to be happy." Elsa told her.

Caroline beamed up at her and she stood up before she embraced the elderly woman. The two hugged for a couple of minutes and Elsa gave her a kiss on the cheek before she sighed.

"I have an appointment with the doctor…" Elsa lied. Caroline nodded and she looked down at her watch and realized that it was already past her shift.

"Okay," Caroline smiled. "I'll be here tomorrow at two in the afternoon, alright?"

"Alright, darling." She nodded. "And please do take a day off… Nothing will happen to me if you take a you day and I do think that you're in desperate need of it. Go to the spa or something. It should relax you."

"As appealing as that sounds, I have no time and all my money is going to my tuition, so the spa day will have to wait a bit." She shrugged as a small smile crept onto her lips.

Elsa rolled her eyes before she eyed the blonde once more. Caroline helped her towards the exit and the two separated when they got to the elevator.

"I'll be here tomorrow and I'm going to bake something." She told her.

"I have diabetes, darling. I don't think that pastries are something that I should be eating."

"Well, that's the beauty in being able to bake pastries that are sugar free." The blonde replied as she winked at her.

Elsa shook her head and she smiled at her brightly.

"Take a break, darling. You may be years younger than me, but you need your rest."

"I would say I'm twenty years younger than you." She giggled.

"Well, my dear, I kindly accept the compliment." Elsa said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

The two shared a laugh and Elsa walked away first.

* * *

Klaus walked into his father's office and set his briefcase on the mahogany table. Mikael was currently on the phone with one of his business partners and Klaus was growing impatient.

When his father finally hung up, Klaus looked over at him with his gaze leveled.

"If you're here to ask me about where Elsa is, don't." Mikael told Klaus as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What the bloody hell is your problem, Father? And she's your mother, how dare you call her by her first name!" The younger Mikaelson scolded him.

"Don't make me laugh, son. Elsa is but a woman that gave birth to me. She's not my mother." He told him.

Klaus' eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief. "How can you disrespect her like this? After all she's been through, she deserves to see her family! She needs to know that all of her grandchildren love her, even if you don't."

Mikael slammed his fist on the mahogany table and his nostrils flared. "I am your father, you ungrateful swine. You're only on this bloody planet because of my seed! Learn your place, boy!"

"She's your mother," Klaus said softly. Mikael glared at him and pointed to the door.

"Get out of my office before I call security to haul you out of here." Mikael snarled.

"Is this really how low you stooped, father?" Klaus questioned as he eyed his father with disbelief in his blue-gray eyes.

"Do not make me say it again, boy. Leave now." He ordered as his blue-green eyes darkened with anger.

Klaus nodded and he stood up. He turned away from his father and walked towards the door. Once he was near the door, he reached for the door knob, but before he turned it, he looked over at his father.

"You're pathetic." He said as he turned the door knob and left his father's office without so much as a goodbye.

As he made his way out of the building, he shook his head in disbelief and utter disgust. How could his own father be such a heartless monster?

Klaus had to find his grandmother and he had to find her fast because who knew how long she had left? She was ninety years old after all…

The Brit decided to go to his little brother's bar because he was in desperate need of a hard drink.

He got into his car and he drove over to Lexington Avenue. He parked his car in the back of Kol's bar and then entered it.

Klaus quickly made his way towards the bar and he immediately spotted Kol. His younger brother had chocolate brown eyes that were almost always filled with mischief and he was tall, taller than Klaus. He had spiky brown hair and a smile that would probably make tons of women squeal in excitement.

Kol was currently putting on a show for the two young women that were flirting with him. He was mixing a cocktail for them and Klaus couldn't help but roll his eyes at the dramatics.

Once the drinks were ready, the younger Mikaelson spotted Klaus and he walked over.

He placed two shot glasses on the bar table and reached for the bottle of Ciroc. He poured his brother a shot and himself.

"Should you be drinking, little brother?" Klaus questioned as he eyed him warily.

"Oh, don't be such a goody good, Nik. I'm just having fun." He shrugged as he threw his head back and gulped the drink down.

"While on the job…" Klaus mumbled as he threw his own head back and drank the tequila.

Kol shrugged and he put his hands on the bar table.

"What brings you by the bar?" He questioned, his curiosity piqued.

"Father is being his wonderful self." Klaus replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course he is." Kol chuckled as he poured himself another shot.

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by and Klaus searched for his grandmother. Mikael's stubborness didn't help Klaus' restlessness. With both men not budging, Klaus was growing desperate in his quest. The Mikaelson had the money, but he simply didn't know what to spend it on. A private investigator? A lawyer? A torturer to get his father talking? He didn't know…

With an irritated shake of his head, he slammed his laptop shut and took out his cell phone. Klaus hadn't talked to Elijah in months. It didn't help that the older Mikaelson brother was in London.

He quickly dialed his brother's work number and waited for him to answer. Elijah didn't answer though, his assistant did.

"British Firm, here… How may I be of service?" The woman questioned as she waited for the caller to reply.

"Jacqueline, it is Niklaus Mikaelson… Is my brother around?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll just send the call right over to him." She replied. "Please hold."

"Thank you," he sighed as he drummed his fingers on his mahogany table and looked out the window.

It was snowing again and the skies were gray. He could see the glistening of the sun somewhat peeking through the clouds and he sighed heavily because he was so done with the winter.

"Elijah Mikaelson," He heard his brother's voice on the other end of the line.

"Brother… Long time no talk." The younger Mikaelson uttered as he stopped drumming his fingers on the desk.

"Niklaus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Elijah said as he sighed and looked down at his rolex.

Elijah's flight back to New York was leaving in a couple of hours and he had to make sure that he was on time. He hoped the rainy weather wouldn't put a damper on his travel plans.

With his mature attitude, Elijah rose to success. At his young age of twenty eight, people marveled at his accomplishments. No one expected less of the oldest Mikaelson.

"I'm just checking in," Klaus responded.

"Considering what occurred… I thought you didn't want to speak with me so soon," Elijah reasoned. Memories of their gigantic fight over a woman flashed through his mind. Klaus and Elijah had been close, but certain indiscretions, started on Elijah's part with a woman Klaus was intimate with, melted their bond quickly. "Does this call symbolize the beginning of your forgiveness?"

"Brother, I'm not calling about the bloody whore. There are things we need to discuss and quickly." Klaus exhaled a frustrated breath.

"Brother, are you absolutely sure?" Elijah questioned. When he heard Klaus' exasperated breath, Elijah stifled a chuckle. "Can this conversation wait until I'm back in New York?"

"You're finally coming home? Does that mean I can finally give you your blasted position back?" Klaus asked with glee.

"Yes, it does… I have decided to stay in America because I miss the family." He shrugged.

"Speaking of family…" He began as he tried to think of the right words. "Do you know where our grandmother is?"

"I do, actually." Elijah said as he typed in the nursing home that their grandmother was at.

"Really? Please tell me the name of this nursing home… I've been looking for our grandmother for two months now and I just can't understand where father is keeping her…"

"Have you asked Father?" He wondered.

"Plenty of times, yeah, but he never told me. I honestly don't know why he is being so secretive to begin with…"

"Well, that's our father for you." Elijah shrugged. "Our grandmother is currently residing at The Daisy View Nursing Home near Long Beach." He revealed before he heard a knock on his door.

"Thank you, brother." Klaus thanked him and he stood up in victory.

He was finally going to see his grandmother after so much time!

"I have to go, but give our grandmother my best regards." Elijah said before he hung up.

Klaus was smiling like a fool at that point and he quickly gathered his belongings and dashed towards the door.

As he made his way towards the elevator, he couldn't contain his excitement. He was finally going to see her after so much time and he didn't know how she would respond. Klaus knew that he was always Elsa's favorite grandchild and he hoped that his absence from her life didn't change that.

He knew that he would have looked for her sooner if all was well, but he needed time to get over his brother's and girlfriend's betrayal before he could that.

Shaking his head, he clicked on the button and waited for the elevator to arrive. When it finally came, he quickly got in.

Once Klaus was in his car, he turned on the radio and decided to stop by the flower shop because he wanted to get his grandmother a bouquet of daffodils.

After all, daffodils were always Elsa's favorite.

When he had the bouquet in hand, he drove away and towards Long Beach. It was going to take some time and he would probably be at the nursing home within the next couple of hours.

Klaus finally arrived at the nursing home and it was already dark out. It was still snowing, but it wasn't as bad as before.

He didn't know what the visiting hours, but he hoped that the receptionist would let him through. He didn't want to spend another minute without seeing his grandmother.

Klaus entered the nursing home and he spotted a receptionist in the front. She had auburn-colored hair and light green eyes.

He smiled as he made his way over to her.

"Welcome to The Daisy View Nursing Home! How may I be of service?" She questioned.

"Hello, there… I am here to visit my grandmother."

"Your grandmother? Alright… Can I have her name?" Jenna questioned.

"Of course… Her name is Elsa Mikaelson." Klaus clarified as he felt his heart thundering in his chest.

Jenna dropped the pen that she was holding and her eyes roamed over his face. He couldn't be more than twenty six, she realized.

"Uh…" Jenna started because she didn't know what else to say.

"Is there a problem?" Klaus wondered as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and eyed the receptionist carefully.

"No, but it's just Elsa hasn't had any family members visit her for some time…"

"I know… My father… Her son. He isn't the greatest man and I am not the greatest grandson. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to think about my grandmother and when I finally got passed all of that, I asked him where she was residing, but he wouldn't tell me." Klaus sighed.

"Please do forgive me, but your father is an asshole…" She told him.

"Asshole. Motherfucker. Bloody tyrant. All of those words explain my father perfectly." He shrugged and the two smiled at one another.

"I'll give you her room number if you promise me that you won't break her heart. I'm also going to need your state I.D. and for you to sign this." She told him as she handed placed the clipboard in front of him and gave him a pen.

"I will not break her heart and I will make sure that I am here everyday." Klaus reassured her as he signed the sign-in sheet.

He then took out his wallet and handed her his drivers license.

When Jenna was finished, she smiled at him.

"All done!" The receptionist beamed. "Elsa is in room 305."

"Thank you," he thanked her genuinely.

"You're welcome." She nodded.

Klaus turned away from her and made his way towards the elevators. As he reached the third floor, he inhaled a deep breath and focused at the task at hand.

He eventually found his grandmother's room and he entered it. Klaus leaned against the door frame and he watched as she flipped the page of the book that she was reading. She had a small smile on her lips and she looked peaceful.

"Grandmother?" Klaus said as he walked further into the room.

Elsa's eyes shot in his direction and her eyes widened in confusion and utter disbelief.

"Ni- Nikky?" Elsa stuttered as her eyes roamed over her grandson.

Klaus smiled and he nodded. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. He put the bouquet of daffodils on the bedstand.

"You- you're here… How? Why?" She wondered.

"I just am… I've been a horrible grandson and I know that, but please forgive me. I always wondered where my father was keeping you, but he would never tell me."

"That's my son for you." She sighed heavily as she reached for his hand.

Klaus took her hand and he wrapped his arms around her. The two hugged for what felt like hours and Klaus felt tears in his eyes.

"Nikky-" Elsa began. "I forgi-" She started, but never had the chance to finish.

Klaus waited for his grandmother to tell him that she forgave him, but she didn't. The fragile arms that were wrapped around him only seconds ago were no longer responsive and he pulled away with fear in his eyes.

He lay his grandmother on the bed carefully and he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Nanna? Nanna!" Klaus cried out as he shook her. "No, no, no. No. This can't be happening. No." He said as he shook his head in despair and shock.

Klaus ran out into the hallway and he cried out for help, but by the time help arrived, Elsa was long gone.

* * *

Caroline got the call when she was sitting on the couch with her friends and eating chinese takeout.

The container that she held in hand dropped and the sauce from the sesame chicken mixed with the rug.

Her friends looked up at her with shock, but she had no time to explain. She had to get to the nursing home. She had to make sure that Elsa was okay and that this was some sort of sick joke that the residents of the nursing home were playing on her.

"Caroline!" Bonnie cried out as the blonde ran towards the foyer.

She wore a pair of blue sweatpants and an oversized sweater, but she didn't care. She tied her hair back and put on her black uggs before she reached for her car keys. She didn't even bother to grab her coat.

"Caroline!" Her three friends shouted even though she was already gone.

The blonde got into her car immediately and she drove towards the nursing home. She had to make sure that Elsa was okay. Elsa had to be okay. She just had to be.

She arrived at the nursing home about an hour later and she ran through the doors. She knew that the elevator was going to take too long and so she decided to take the stairs.

By the time she reached the third floor, she was hyperventilating. She ran towards Elsa's room and there were a couple of nurses there. Before she entered her room, she noticed a man sitting against the wall with tears in his eyes. His eyes were a stormy blue and his cheeks were tear-streaked.

Their eyes met for a moment and the two quickly looked away because this wasn't the time nor was it the place to show attraction.

Caroline pushed past a couple of the nurses and then she finally reached Elsa's bedside.

There was a white blanket over her face and Caroline shook her head in disbelief.

"No." She whispered. "NO!" She cried out louder as she shook her head rapidly.

Her heart was beating in her chest rapidly and Jenna was at her side immediately.

"Caroline…" Jenna began.

"Jenna, please tell me this is some joke. Please." She begged her.

Her voice cracked and she broke down right there and then.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. Elsa's heart gave out and we couldn't do anything. She was already gone."

"Jenna, no. Please." She begged her as a sob escaped her throat.

"I'm sorry." She replied, genuinely.

The blonde was shaking at that point and Jenna led her out of the room. Her eyes were filled with tears and through the blurriness she could see the man again. He looked just as heartbroken as she did and yet they didn't know one another.

_Not yet at least..._

* * *

There you have it! It broke my heart having to write Elsa's death because I myself as a writer grew attached to my original character... I hope you guys liked this chapter, nonetheless :)

Please Leave Feedback! Your reviews, follows, and favorites motivate me!

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am finally back with an update! I would have updated sooner by FF was giving me some problems -_- I think you guys will like this one because things are getting good!

I would like to thank my beta, Peggy, for her help.

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline spent the next couple of days in her bed because she wanted to have nothing to do with the outside world. Her friends came into her room constantly and begged her to eat something, but she would simply reply that she wasn't hungry.

Her friends didn't know how Caroline was feeling because they didn't personally know Elsa Mikaelson, but they could tell that the elderly woman had been special to the once bubbly blonde.

Caroline sighed heavily as she placed her fingers on the locket that Elsa gave to her a couple of weeks ago. It was the only thing that brought her comfort.

The blonde decided to go on over to her desk. Once she was at the desk, she spotted the scrapbook that lay abandoned on the table and opened it up.

A couple of photos were scattered on the table. She looked over at them and a small smile crept onto her lips.

In the past two months, Caroline and Elsa became inseparable and now that the blonde knew that the elderly woman was gone, she couldn't seem to cope. Before she decided to go into nursing, her mother warned her that she would experience heartache especially since she wanted to work with the elderly. The elderly were prone to more illnesses and they were more likely to pass away because of their ages. Caroline had ignored her mother's warning because she wanted to help those in need.

The memory of her mother came rushing back and she pressed her fingers to the locket that Elsa gave to her.

Caroline's life was not one that she enjoyed talking about because after her tenth birthday, everything went to hell. Adam's death hit her family hard and they were still trying to pick up the pieces a decade later.

The blonde heard a knock on her door and she came out of her reverie. She knew that it was probably one of her friend's and she wanted to ignore them, but decided against it.

"Come in," she sighed.

Bonnie came into the room and she walked over to Caroline before she handed her the phone.

"Who is it?" Caroline questioned as she eyed the phone with confusion in her bright blue eyes.

"I don't know… It's some guy and he say's that he is Elsa's lawyer." Bonnie replied as she shrugged.

"Elsa's lawyer?" The blonde wondered as she took the phone out of Bonnie's hand.

"That's what he said." The tanned beauty responded as she smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks Bon," Caroline thanked her before Bonnie nodded and left the blonde to her own devices.

"Hello?" She said as she waited for the man on the other end of the line to speak up.

"Hello! Is this Caroline Forbes?" He questioned.

"Yes, it is… Who is this?" She wondered as she reached for the gluestick and began to glue the rest of the photos of her and Elsa on the scrapbook.

Caroline started the scrapbook about two week ago and from then on she continued to take photos with Elsa because she wanted to keep them as a memory. She hoped that she would have the scrapbook finished before Elsa's 91st birthday, but unfortunately that didn't work out now that she was gone.

"Miss. Forbes, my name is Matthew Donovan and I was Elsa Mikaelson's lawyer before she passed…" He told her as his tone took on a sad note.

"Oh…" She started even though she knew that he was Elsa's lawyer because of Bonnie.

"Please do accept my condolences." Matthew sighed heavily as he looked down at the will that was in front of him.

"Thank you," she said, genuinely thankful.

"You are most welcome… I was wondering if we could meet?"

"Meet? For what?" Caroline asked, her curiosity piqued.

"There are just a couple of things that I have to go over with you now that Mrs. Mikaelson has passed."

"I don't understand what you meet…" She replied honestly.

"Did she not tell you before she passed?" Elsa's lawyer questioned.

"Tell me what? Am I missing something?" Caroline wondered as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she put the gluestick down.

"Elsa put your name down in her will." He told her.

Caroline's bright blue eyes widened and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I- I don't understand… I'm not biologically related to her… Why would she do that?" The blonde wondered as she stood up and walked over to her window.

"I am sure she had her reasons… Elsa has given you everything that she had and made me promise that you would accept it without a fight."

"But…"

"Mrs. Mikaelson wanted you to have everything that she owned… Count that as her last wish, Miss. Forbes." Matthew told her.

"But I don't want any of it. I really don't." She quickly said as she put her hand on her forehead and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"I can't help you with that… You are supposed to keep everything that she has given to you for at least six months before you can give it away."

"Mr. Donovan… I can't accept it. I really can't."

"Miss. Forbes, how about I give you some time to think about it? I understand that you're probably surprised at the moment because of these news, but please don't make any rash decisions that you may regret in the future."

"She promised me that she wouldn't give me anything. I can't accept her fortune. I just- I can't do it… Give it to her family or something."

"I would give it to her family, but she told me specifically to give everything to you. I can't go against her wishes, Miss. Forbes. I do hope that you understand that."

"I-" she began, but he interrupted her.

"Think about it." He told her before he told her the address of his law firm and gave her his phone number.

Once the blonde got off of the phone with Elsa's lawyer, she walked over to her bed and sat down because she felt numb all over the place.

* * *

The next day, Caroline decided to get out of her bedroom because she knew that she had to meet with Elsa's lawyer.

There had to be a way to make sure that she got nothing from Elsa. The blonde didn't think that she deserved it and she knew that if she was able to talk Elsa's lawyer into removing her name from the will, then all would be well again. On the other hand, Caroline understood that if he was to remove her name from the will, then Elsa's immediate family would get her fortune and the blonde believed that none of them deserved Elsa's fortune. Not after the way they neglected her.

Sighing, the blonde stood up and quickly got dressed before she left her bedroom. She put on a pair of black pants and a dark blue blouse. As she entered the kitchen, all three of her friends turned their heads in her direction and they stared at her with awe and shock.

"Uh… Is there something on my face?" The blonde questioned as she made her way towards the refrigerator.

"Well… I mean, you have been locked up in your bedroom for the past couple of days." Katherine began and Elena shot her a glare because she knew that the blonde was still grieving over Elsa's death.

"That's true, but I have some business to attend to." She explained as she poured herself a tall glass of orange juice.

"Business? Do you mind elaborating?" The curly haired brunette questioned, her curiosity piqued.

"Um… Well, it's kind of a long story…" Caroline began.

"We got time." Katherine told her as she motioned for her to sit on the one of the chairs.

"Ignore her, Care. If you don't want to talk about it, then you don't have to." Bonnie told her as a reassuring smile crept onto her lips.

"Oh, come on! We haven't had a normal conversation in almost a week and you never really came out. We left food for you outside the room and you only left your bedroom when you had to use the bathroom." Katherine whined.

"Fine, I'll tell the three of you, but I need you gals to promise me that you won't make a big deal out of this whole thing."

"We promise not to make a big deal out of whatever it is you have to tell us." Elena reassured her.

"Okay," Caroline sighed before she grabbed the glass of orange juice and sat down in one of the chairs that surrounded the island.

"So, um… Long story short, Elsa put my name on her will." The blonde told them as she put her face in her hands.

"Wait a minute… If somebody has a will that means that they are probably rich." Katherine realized.

"Uh, yeah… Elsa was wealthy." Caroline told them.

"That's great news! Maybe now you'll be able to afford some you time and not have to worry about how your tuition is being paid." Elena beamed at the blonde and her two other friends nodded in agreement.

"I can't take her money, you guys…" The blonde told as a sigh escaped her lips.

"What do you mean? She put your name on her will. That means that everything that she had is now yours unless she gave something to her family." Bonnie clarified as she watched the blonde carefully.

"I don't know what to do." Caroline sighed as she remembered the first day that she met Elsa. Elsa told her that she would not receive anything from her and yet she received her love, the locket, and her fortune.

"I know what you should do. If Elsa left you her fortune then you can't exactly say no to it." Katherine told her.

"So, what do you suggest I do?"

"I suggest you take what she left for you and spend it on yourself. You deserve it and you haven't took anytime to yourself ever since you started this semester of college."

"I'm not going to spend her money on myself, Kat."

"So, why don't you give it to a charity or something?" Elena chimed in and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Ugh! You all are no fun!" Katherine cried out as she stomped her feet on the ground in irritation.

"Kat, this is a serious matter." Elena scolded her.

"Oh please! Caroline, she left you her fucking fortune! Don't you want to spend it on yourself and maybe go somewhere tropical? I mean, let's be honest here… The weather in New York sucks ass." The brunette told her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with Elsa's money, but I do know that I am not going to be selfish. I have to go and meet her lawyer now, so I'm going to get going." Caroline said to her friends before she left them in the kitchen.

Katherine ran out after her and she put her hand on her best friend's shoulder. The blonde swiveled around and she looked over at Katherine with confusion in her bright blue eyes.

"I'm coming with you." Katherine clarified.

"What? No you're not." Caroline shook her head in the brunette's direction.

"Yes, I am… You do remember that I was supposed to become a lawyer, right?" Katherine questioned as she eyed her pointedly.

"Yeah, I remember, but you dropped out."

"I dropped out for a semester because I didn't have enough money to pay for tuition. I'm going back as soon as I gather enough to pay for my tuition."

"Elena offered to help you and you said no."

"Elena did offer, but if she was going to pay for my tuition, she wouldn't be able to juggle her own. You know how serious she is about her studies."

"Okay… Fine, you can come with me, but hurry up because I'm going to be late for my meeting with him."

Katherine immediately nodded before she dashed into her bedroom. The blonde sighed as she leaned back against the wall and waited for her best friend to get all lawyer like.

Twenty minutes later, Katherine came out and she wore a black pencil skirt and a mint green blouse. Her hair was curlier than before and she had eye makeup and lipstick on.

"Ready?" Caroline questioned.

"Yup! Let's get this shit straightened out." Katherine responded before she put on her black heels and reached for her diplomat.

"It's slippery outside… Are heels really the best choice?" Caroline asked her as she eyed the heels that her best friend wore.

She herself was wearing black boots because it was weather appropriate.

"Yes, heels are the best choice. I can't go in there looking like you." She shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Caroline said as she looked down at her outfit with her eyes wide. She looked fine, if she could say so herself.

"Whatever… There isn't anymore time and we got a go before Elsa's lawyer gets busy."

"Okay, okay." She nodded and the two left their apartment.

* * *

Matt was sitting behind his mahogany desk and he was watching the Mikaelson family with curiosity in his blue eyes.

"My mother left a will, did she not?" Mikael questioned as he looked over at the young lawyer with no patience at all.

"I cannot tell you that information because it is confidential." Matt replied as he kept his stance neutral.

Mikael was there with his sons, Elijah and Klaus. Klaus didn't want to be there, but his father forced him into accompanying him because he had a law degree just like his older brother.

"To hell with that bloody confidentiality. Don't force me to do something we both would regret."

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Mikaelson?" Matt questioned as he eyed the vile man with disgust in his blue eyes.

"Mr. Donovan, please forgive my father for being so forward… He isn't very patient." Elijah told him.

"Scum aren't very patient." Klaus chimed in under his breath. After Klaus' grandmother passed away, he kept to his condo. Guilt ate him alive. He didn't know if his grandmother's heart attack was caused by his presence or natural causes, as the nursing home staff advocated. If he hadn't surprised her, Elsa may be alive today.

Matt's phone rang and he excused himself before he answered it.

"Hello?" Matt said.

"Mr. Donovan… Miss. Forbes and her lawyer are here. May I send them in?"

"Of course you can, April." He responded before he hung up on her.

"Now that you are finished with your phone call-" Mikael began, but was cut short because of the sound of the door opening. Matt got up from his desk and brushed his suit off. Mikael gazed at the younger man with contempt. "We are in the middle of a conversation, boy."

"Sir, you do not have the authority to call me that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting your mother's inheritor." Matt odded and walked away from the angry man.

Mikael glared at the man. "Convenient timing."

Katherine entered the office first and Caroline followed. The two were astonished to find others in the lawyer's office.

"My name is Katherine Gilbert and Caroline Forbes is my client. Shall we wait outside, or do you wish for us to sit over there?" Katherine questioned as she eyed the couch and the three men turned and looked over at them.

Klaus recognized the blonde from the nursing home and his breath hitched in his throat for some reason. Mikael burst out laughing and his sons looked over at him with confusion in their eyes.

"Father?" Elijah questioned.

"Some lawyer… She's the trashy waitress in that restaurant on Lexington." Mikael told them.

"Father!" Elijah reprimanded as he looked over at the beautiful brunette that had a smirk on her lips.

"It's the truth." Mikael shrugged. Katherine tilted her head at the older man.

"Oh, come on now, sir… don't your younger associates know that you play footsies with employees at that 'trashy' establishment? Last time I checked, most of the women were young enough to be your granddaughters," Katherine quipped. The man did not take the barb to his age well.

"Shut your trap, whore." Mikael ordered.

Caroline's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly as she looked over at the vile man. She couldn't believe that he was being so rude to her best friend.

"Is that so? I'm the whore now? I don't know… You're more of a whore than I am. Trust me, the women talk."

"Excuse my father, Miss...?" Elijah ventured. Katherine held a hand up

"Oh, sweetheart…I've got better things to do than worry about what vermin think of me." She shrugged.

"Mr. Donovan… We had an appointment, did we not?" Caroline questioned as she tried to change the subject.

"Yes, we did, but Mr. Mikaelson here-"

"Mikaelson?" She questioned as her eyes roamed over the men's faces. She kept her eyes on the dirty blonde haired guy for longer because he looked familiar. She realized that he was the one that she saw in the nursing home.

"Uh, yeah… Elsa's son and her grandchildren…" He clarified.

"Oh…" Caroline said as her voice drifted off and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Well, won't this be fun?" Katherine questioned as a smirk crept onto her lips. She eyed the chocolate brown haired guy and a mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but who the bloody hell are these two women and why are they here?" Mikael questioned as he turned to Matt.

"Miss. Forbes, do you mind if I tell Mr. Mikaelson about your relation to Elsa?"

"By all means," she nodded before she followed Katherine to the couch and took a seat with a calm expression on her face.

"Mrs. Mikaelson had Miss. Forbes's name on her will." Matt told them.

"I beg your pardon? Why would my mother give away her fortune to some gold digger?"

"Mikael!" Klaus shouted as irritation laced his voice.

"Shut up, boy. I am not speaking to you and this matter doesn't concern you."

Caroline's hands clenched into fists and before she knew what she was doing, she was making her way towards the disgusting man.

She looked him straight in the eyes and Mikael had a bored expression on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"First of all, you have no right to call her that after everything that you put her through. Second of all, I am not a gold digger and I was going to give it to her biological family even though you vile people neglected such a sweet woman, but now that you mentioned it… I think I'll be keeping it because you all deserve to rot in hell. You especially, Mikael." She spat.

"You're going to regret that, girl." He threatened her.

"Bring it on," she shrugged before she pivoted and motioned for Katherine to follow her out.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked it :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
